Not That Girl
by Cececat
Summary: What if girl who wasn't Columbia also 'very nearly loved' Eddie? A girl who he never saw as more that a sister? This is the somewhat sad story of a girl who'd follow that cheap little punk to hell if need be. Or, more realistically, to the Frankenstein Place. (Please Read and Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

* * *

 **A/N: I've never written a story that was mostly about Eddie. Nor have a really read that many. The idea of something about him seemed very interesting. Especially with an OC who follows him to the castle. Hopefully she's not a Mary Sue. Since she never gets to date her 'true love' Eddie and probably doesn't react too well to Frank (she's far more innocent than she'll admit) she isn't a Mary Sue. Still, I worry. Too many of my OCs are Sue-like. And, to make a terrible callback-referencing joke: "Sue's to blame" for bad stories.**

 **By the way, friends of mine spent basically an entire day trying to remember all the lyrics to Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds without properly looking them up (long story). That's why the main character is named Lucy and why she likes the song. Alas, we only figured out the obvious chorus and the first two verses (?). And the bit about porters with looking-glass ties...**

* * *

It was a very dull day when this story begins. The time of year happened to be summer and the year itself sometime in the late 60s or early 70s. The setting is an Ohio town called Denton and surrounding areas. Specifics hardly matter. What matters is the sweltering weather that rendered everyone lazy and dull-minded at the start of this tale. Even ice-cold Lemonade was too sticky a drink and nobody really had the energy for serious work of any kind. Everyone and everything was overheated, disgusted, and in desperate need of water.

A 19-year-old girl named Lucy was lounging in her parent's basement listening to one of her favorite records. The song playing at the time was, in fact, her favorite by the Fab Four. It was called Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds and this story's Lucy loved it because it contained her name.

"...where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies..." she sang along.

Another thing about the song was its wildly psychedelic imagery. Since Lucy was too good to ever go near actual drugs - her name meant 'light, innocent', after all - this trippy song served as a stand-in. Practically everyone else young and rebellious did drugs in those days. It was a way of seeming totally cool in the eyes of one's fellow rebels. Lucy was too sensible for true rebellion.

Though she often hung out with drug-doing rebels. One of these was a kid called Eddie Scott. This young man was only about a year older than her. Three years before he'd fathered the son of somewhat notorious groupie-dropout Laura 'Columbia' Trent. The boy had been adopted by Columbia's saner (and married) elder sister Georgina mere days after being born and christened 'Pip'. Since Georgina lived in Australia - Columbia was technically an exchange student who'd gone native - all of that was forgotten by most people.

Lucy was a friend of Eddie's (though not of Columbia, at least since the baby's birth and her mysterious disappearance not long after). The two of them formed a peculiar couple of sorts. They sometimes went on dates and seemed like they were together, but really weren't more than friends (and occasionally friends with benefits). Sometimes they even seemed to be like siblings, brothers. This might've been because they were the less successful rebels. Always arriving late to political protests and failing to start a rock band...

Secretly, she loved him. This was the reason she didn't start going out with some random kid at her school. People had even asked her on dates. But she'd secretly sworn that she'd follow him to the grave if needed. Ah, how foolish young people often are. It's surely already clear to you that they never ended up together. Though she didn't give up on her simple dream. All she wanted was that cheap punk of a guy, despite having more of a chance of a good future than the average kid where she lived. They were all drug-trying rebels who wouldn't grow up or good little squares that couldn't survive the already-started social changes. Lucky little Lucy fell in the middle. She could've excelled at life. But she was too busy falling into blind, foolish, unrequited love.

After Lucy had sat in her basement and lazingly listened to Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club for far too long something interesting managed to happen. Somebody called her. She answered quite slowly - like you do in her favorite song.

"Hello?" she said.

A very familiar voice answered. "Lucy! It's Eddie. I've found an interestin' thing for us to do. Can ya meet me near that castle? That big, freaky place in the forest outside of town?"

"Ed... not today..." Lucy grumbled.

"Please?"

"If you'll pick me up!"

"The bike's broken, kid. Hitchhike or somethin'."

"Fine. But you owe me a favor - a real big favor."

Then there was a laugh. "Sure, Lu. Just hurry."

After hanging up, Lucy sighed dramatically. This was going to be one long day!

The castle was something most kids in town had a strange fascination with. But something about it seemed oddly off limits. Nobody ever really said not to go too near it - there was just an odd feeling whenever one thought too much of it or tried to go near it. Suddenly, for Lucy, that feeling was gone. It had been replaced by a sudden wish to discover what the place really was.

She hitchhiked there. By chance a farmer who looked like he belonged in the American Gothic happened to be driving through the town in a pick-up truck. Neither of them spoke as they drove (save for a quick "thank you" from her when he dropped her off).

The moment she got there she saw Eddie standing there with that motorbike of his. For some reason he looked very confused. Or, perhaps, worried.

"Eddie! I thought you said the bike was broken," Lucy exclaimed.

He gave her a strange look. "I never said that."

"But why did I hitchhike?" she asked.

"I dunno."

"You told me to... didn't you?"

Suddenly, they both realized something terrible. Something unpleasant, something dangerous.

"It wasn't you on the phone!" they both shouted, at the excavation same time.

"It's a trap," Lucy added.

Both of them stood there for a moment. Neither knew what to do or say. The castle seemed to be wanting them to stay - despite it being inanimate - and the pull was too strong. As if they were glued to the ground they stood on, frozen like statues... but only metaphorically. They needed to stay for some still-unknown reason.

"Wonder who lives here," Eddie muttered.

"Probably the wicked witch of the west," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes.

That wretched place looked half-abandoned and certainly like a villain's dreaded fortress. The only evidence of it being not totally abandoned was light streaming from a few of the many grimy windows. In front of the place was an overgrown garden no doubt full of natural poisons like hemlock or wormwood. The building itself was made of worn-down brick with a porch of decaying wood. It looked on the verge of collapse - not that unlike Poe's house of Usher.

"Should we go in there? The house?" Lucy asked nervously.

Eddie looked at her for a moment, then slowly said: "Why not?"

Both of them were suddenly grinning. What rebels they were being! Without a word they stepped onto the rickety porch. Strangely, the door was unlocked. Eddie opened it and they walked into a dimly lit foyer. There were strange shapes in the darkness and it seemed strangely otherworldly. Eddie summed it all up quite well, Dorothy-style:

"Lucy... I don't thin' we're in Denton anymore."

* * *

 **Please Review**!


End file.
